Home Sweet Home
by Buka-sama
Summary: Zbiór krótszych lub dłuższych, bardziej humorystycznych lub mniej, luźno powiązanych historyjek z wspólnego życia Midorimy i Takao.


Takao z trudem podniósł się z twardego podłoża. Jak się tu znalazł? Co się stało? Zaczął rozglądać się z niepokojem, ale wnętrze pomieszczenia było zacienione. Kiedy stąpał po zimnych kafelkach, echo roznosiło się jak we wielkiej jaskini. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to, do czego się już przyzwyczaił, nie było ciszą. Raczej ledwo słyszalnymi szeptami i szemraniami dochodzącymi z każdej możliwej strony. Zmartwiały nie śmiał się poruszyć i jedynie starał się przebić wzrokiem egipskie ciemności. Ta sytuacja tak bardzo przeraziła bruneta, że nogi jakby wrosły mu w ziemię. Przenikliwy chłód wnikał w każdą komórkę jego ciała, a jego myśli, na próżno próbując znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, kłębiły się jak chmury przed burzą.

Nagle za jego plecami coś rozbłysło. Obrócił się błyskawicznie, a widok, jaki go powitał, był więcej niż "niezwykły". Prędzej "chory". Źródłem światła była gruba świeca, stojąca się na... ołtarzu? To nie było najlepsze określenie, ale Kazunari nie miał czasu nad tym rozmyślać, bo jego uwagę przyciągnęła osobliwa postać stojąca za dziwnym meblem. Długa do samej podłogi szata okrywała ramiona mężczyzny. Wszystkie możliwe kolory tęczy przetykane były srebrnymi, błyskającymi niteczkami. W dłoni z zabandażowanymi palcami spoczywała grillowana ryba. Unosząc głowę wyżej, Takao napotkał tak dobrze mu znane, stanowcze spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek skryte za szkłami okularów i czuprynę tego samego koloru. Nie miał pojęcia, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. W jego osobistym rankingu "najbardziej absurdalnych sytuacji" znalazłoby się to zaraz za dniem w liceum, kiedy to Shintarou przyniósł do szkoły wibrator jako szczęśliwy przedmiot, czyli dość wysoko.

Obracając głowę, ujrzał coś, co dopełniało całego obrazka. Znajdował się między dwoma rzędami ławek. Ludzie zasiadali w nich grupami. Wszyscy w pierwszej trzymali grillowane ryby, dalej były różowe trampki, a na samym końcu głowy smutno zwieszali posiadacze brokatowych pingwinich maskotek. "Co to za kosmos?" pomyślał Kazunari i po chwili namysłu pomachał do swojego Shin-chana, który perfekcyjnie go zignorował. Midorima wyprostował się i zaczął mówić swoim głębokim głosem:

- Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj dla Baranów, które dziś są na ostatnim miejscu w rankingu Oha-Asy. - Ostatnie ławki z pingwinami, najwidoczniej barany, zwiesiły głowy jeszcze smutniej, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe. Po chwili natchnionej, głuchej ciszy, w całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głos kobiety, która zwykle czyta w radiu Oha-Asę. Zebrani zdawali się doskonale znać horoskop, wcale nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych, lecz słuchali z wielkim zaangażowaniem.

Nastąpiła chwila zadumy, a zaraz po niej znów rozległ się głos Shintarou:  
>- Ofiary zebrane na tacę zostaną przeznaczone na zakup szczęśliwych przedmiotów dla najbardziej potrzebujących.<br>Wydawało się, że to przedziwne zgromadzenie zbliżało się ku końcowi, choć dopiero co się zaczęło. "Ekspresowo załatwił sprawę" pomyślał z uznaniem Takao, trochę bojąc się odezwać. Zielonowłosy jakby właśnie go zauważył i usłyszał jego myśli zaczął iść wprost na niego. Chłopak nie miał jak uciec i...

* * *

><p>Dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Przyłożył dłoń do serca i pozostał tak, dopóki tętno się nie uspokoiło. A więc to tylko sen! Cóż za absurdalny, niemożliwy sen! Już nigdy nie będzie się obżerał przed pójściem do łóżka. Zdał sobie sprawę, że leżący obok Midorima wpatruje się w niego z niepokojem. Bez okularów nie widział zbyt dużo, czy nawet nie widział nic, ale wiedział, co stało się Kazunariemu. Dobrze znał jego wieczorne przekąski i późniejsze koszmary.<br>- Shin-chan, idź spać, nic mi jest - powiedział z uśmiechem brunet.

Mężczyzna posłusznie położył się plecami do partnera. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie zaśnie, dopóki nie usłyszy uregulowanego, spokojnego oddechu Takao. Poczuł ręce oplatające od tyłu jego nagi tors i ciało przysuwające się tak blisko, że czuł bicie serca.  
>- Shin-chan, obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie zostaniesz gejowskim księdzem puszczającym w kościele Oha-Asę.<br>A Midorima, znając swojego partnera tak dobrze, nie próbował nic kwestionować.  
>- Obiecuję.<p> 


End file.
